New Year's Eve Magic
by Countrygurl212
Summary: A New Year's party at Cookie's house. Sounds like fun. Well, not for Moze. She's upset that she's one of the very few single people there. But, will fate bring her and a certain someone together. Maybe? Maybe Not? NOZE!


New Year's Eve Magic

I couldn't help but grumble, as I watched everyone else having a great time. This sucked. Somehow I managed to be, yet again, one of the very few single people at this party. In case you're wondering, tonight is New Year's Eve. And, every year Cookie has a huge celebration at his house. Like half of the junior class was invited. Their house is gigantic.

"Heya Moze!" Cookie said, having to yell over the noise that everyone around us was creating. It was about 10 minutes until the ball was going to be dropped in time square. "Why so glum? Aren't you having a good time?" He asked me.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked at him. He had on one of those cheesy new years' hats, and it looked incredibly ridiculous on him.

"I'm fine Cookie. Just a little bit tired." I said bending the truth a bit, as I stretched my arms for emphasis. He didn't need to know the real reason as to why I was 'sulking.'

Cookie spotted Lisa from across the room, and a huge smile formed on his face.

"Well, I better go, my lady beckons." He said nodding his head towards Lisa.

"Of course," I said smiling. "You can't leave her waiting!"

The noise around me seemed to be growing louder as everyone was handed streamers and noise makers. _As if we actually needed more noise in this place._ The crowd seemed to be growing by the minute. Everyone was packing into the Cook's living room to gather around the T.V.

I figured it was time to get up off the coach and move around a bit, before I got sandwiched in and couldn't move. I had a taste for something nice and cold to drink. It was getting pretty hot in here.

As I made my way through the crowds and into the kitchen, I saw several familiar faces. But, not the person that I was looking for. I finally made it into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from off the kitchen counter. It was almost deserted in here. I pulled a pop out of the cooler that was on the ground and started filling my cup.

I downed it in no time. _Well, what now?_ I thought to myself._ I mine as well make my way back into the living room_. The ball would be dropping any minute now.

I sighed to myself as I made my way through the crowds of people. Seeing as how distracted I was, I managed to trip on somebody's foot and I flew forward. I could feel someone's arms steadying me, before I could actually hit the ground. I was ready to apologize to, and thank, the person that had caught me. But, when I looked up, my breath caught in my throat.

Standing there holding me was Ned.

"Hi," I managed to blurt out.

"Hey," He said back simply.

My eyes seemed to be glued to his face, as I heard people counting down to the New Year.

"20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15"

The strangest thing about all this was he wasn't letting go. Usually when you catch someone from falling you don't hold them upright for longer than, like, a few seconds. Plus, you sure didn't stare into that person's eyes.

"14, 13, 12, 11, 10"

It was as if time had been frozen, and all we could see was each other. This frightened me a little bit. Wasn't he going to say something? Anything? Like now!

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5"

He was leaning closer to me. _Oh my god, what was happening?_ I had to say something.

"4, 3, 2, 1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted, as they all leaned in to kiss their loved ones.

Before I could say anything, Ned's lips were on mine. It was the most magical sensation ever. He deepened the kiss and I could see the familiar fireworks going off in my head. It was just as I had remembered.

We broke the kiss, and Ned picked me up and swung my legs around him.

"Happy New Year Moze." He said smiling as he enveloped my lips in another kiss.

"Happy New Year to you to Ned." I said between kisses.

I had a feeling this was going to be the start to a very good year!

**A: N **Okay, So I know I just posted my last chapter of 'Just the Girl,' but I couldn't resist posting a New Year's drabble. It was too tempting. Thank you to my friend Carly for giving me this idea.

Much Love to everyone and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
